LOTM: Heroes United S1 P12/Transcript
(Jack, Blake B, Ian and Richie are seen outside the Federation Warehouse) Ian: Alright, the coordinates say this is the place. Richie: Then the Targhul should be somewhere in the basement then. Ian: Correct. Jack: Well let's just get this done quick. This armor's really chaffing me! Blake B: Guys remember. We have to stay undercover. One wrong word, one misstep, and not only will they find us, but they might kill the hostages. Alex: You've done this before huh Blake? Blake B: A few times yeah. Alex: Heh. Now that I think about it, I remember doing this myself a while back. Ian: Really? Alex: Yeah. Ian:...Oh right, now I remember. Jack: That was that old party back when we fought the Puppetmaster right? Alex: Yeah. Jack: Got it. Richie: Gotta give the Feds credit. This armor's pretty impressive. Blake B: It does feel surprisingly light. Which works for me. Jack: All right enough gabbing about the armor and past events. Let's go meet our fellow soldiers. (The 5 heroes start to head over to the warehouse) Alex: *Knocks on the door*....That's how we do this right? (The door then opens as a Federation Soldier answers it) Soldier: The hell? Alex: Oh uhh, hey there dude! Soldier: Were you guys on patrol or something? Alex: Um yeah we uh... Blake B: We were on the look out if anyone followed us from that raid earlier. Orders from the higher ups. Soldier: Oh. Shit I didn't think of that. Blake B: We need to deliver our report to our superiors too. Soldier: Right. Come on in then. (The five then enter the warehouse) Ian: Wow. Alex: *Whispers* That actually worked? Soldier: So, I take it the Defenders know not about the location of this facility? Jack: Far as we can tell, no sign of the Defenders or they're buddies. Soldier: Good to hear. We went though a lot of trouble to get those Targhuls. Hate for our efforts to be for nothing. Ian: Right. (The soldier then pushes an elevator button) Soldier: Well, guess we better get you all down to the labs. Alex: Right. The labs. (The 5 enter the elevator. The soldier pushes a bunch of buttons on it starts to go down. After about minute, the doors open and the heroes find themselves in an underground lair) Ian: Whoa... (The lair is shown as soldiers are seen guarding doors with scientists and other workers sitting at terminals doing research. Other soldiers are seen patrolling) Soldier: Captain Storm should be up ahead in his quarters. Take your report there. (The soldier leaves) Jack: *Whispers* Okay so... Now what? Blake B: *whispers* This place is bigger then we thought. So we'll need to split up. Ian: *WhisperS* Split up? Blake B: *Whispers* If we stay together, it will only draw attention. And this way we can cover more ground to find the Targhuls. Jack: Good idea. Richie: Well, I'll go see if there's any useful data we can extract from a terminal around here. Alex: You do that. Me and Jack will look for any sign of the captured adults. Blake B: If we find anything, let's meet back here. And remember. Act natural. All 5: Right. (The group splits up, all going in different directions to do they're jobs.) Ian: Well, I guess I'll do my job as a medic and see if there's stuff in the medbay. (Ian goes to walk toward the medbay before the scene cuts to Rayla waking up strapped to a table) Rayla: Hmm....Huh, what?? (Rayla looks around confused) Rayla: What wait! Where am I!? ???: Sir, she's awake. ???: Get the muzzle on her. Rayla: Who- Who said that?! Where are you!? Who- (Suddenly someone puts a strange metal device over Rayla's mouth) Rayla: *Muffled yelling* ???: That should keep her from using that sonic scream. ???: Alright. ???: It's safe to enter the room now Doctor. ???: Roger that. (The table Rayla is strapped to suddenly starts to move as Rayla finds herself facing a door rather then a ceiling. Suddenly Dr. Birkin, sporting a strange pair of dark glasses enters the room) Birkin: So you're the famous Rayla. I've heard a lot about you. (Rayla's eyes glow as she tries to force Birkin down. But they don't work) Birkin: Oh, you're probably wondering why your eyes aren't working on me huh? (Rayla eyes stop glowing as she's confused by this) Birkin: These glasses aren't for show or to help me see. They protect me from your power. Rayla:..... Birkin: Now... I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Like you want to know why you're here, yes? Rayla:..... Birkin: I'll take that silence as a yes. Rayla:.... Birkin: You see, out of all the various Targhul's we've come across, you are the most interesting. You were once a human. A human with amazing powers. But you had the bad luck to run into Dr. Otto Octavius. A man who thought the evil of the Targhul virus could help him change the world for the better. (Rayla still remembers that day in great detail. She remembers her fear when he had his tendril around her neck) Birkin: But now, after all that time, you became one of them. You lost all remnant of humanity and turned into a one hundred percent genuine Targhul specimen. And what a Targhul you are to have such a big hive. Rayla:..... Birkin: But I don't wanna talk about the freaks you've helped raise. No, I wanna learn about you, and how you can help me complete my ultimate creation. Rayla: *Muffled growl* Birkin: Ah relax now my dear. I'm not gonna do anything like kill you. No you are far too important for that. I just want to study a few things about you. And I'm more then prepared to reward you for helping me. (Birkin steps up closer to Rayla) Birkin: I can make you human again. Rayla: !!! Birkin: Yes. It's completely possible. Reverting a Targhul back to a human is like reversing time on a clock for me. Rayla:..... Birkin: Now then, seeing I have your attention, let's get started. (Rayla looks at Birkin with suspicion before it cuts to Storm sitting in his office) Storm:..... Radio: *Static* Sir, the Patrol Captain is returning with the Raid report. Storm: Send them in. Radio: Yes sir. Storm: Wait, you said Raid Captain? Radio: Well, more like scouts sir. Five soldiers arrived after they checked to see if we were followed. Storm: I see. (The door opens and Blake enters the room) Blake B: *Salutes* Sir. Storm: So you're the squad leader of the patrol? Blake B: Yes sir. Storm: Okay. Anyone follow you or anyone else back from the nest? Blake B: No sir. Me and my squad take extra care to make sure we weren't follow. Storm: Hmm. Well good work then. I wish some of my boys had the brains you have. Blake B: Thank you sir. Storm: Hmm... Tell me, what's your name? Blake B: Samantha sir. Storm: Hmm, okay then. (Storm gets up and walks around his office) Storm: Tell me, do you know why we do what we do here at the Federation? Blake: We're... Trying to make the universe pure again. Right? Storm: Correct. And how are we doing that? Blake: Uhhh- Storm: By wiping out the freaks and monsters. Blake: You mean like the Targhuls captured in the raid sir? Storm: That's one of them. (Storm then goes and reaches into a box where he pulls out a Targhul Infant) Storm: Though, they're not the only ones that need exterminated. Blake: Wh- (Storm then electrifies the infant until it turns to ash) Blake: !! Storm: There's so much more in this Multiverse that needs our attention. Blake: L-Like what? Storm: Oh you should see if for yourself. Do you know how many Targhul I've killed since we started? How many Faunus I turned to ash with nothing but a single bolt of lightning? If you ask me, we're fighting on elevated ground. Blake: T-That's quite the accomplishments. Sir. Storm: Indeed. *Notices the clock* Its almost lunch. Why not join me and we can talk more? Blake: That's... That's a nice offer sir, but- Storm: I insist. Blake:... If you insist. Storm: Good. (Storm takes the ashes and drops them into a trash can) Storm: Follow me. (Blake looks at the trash can. She wonders if that was one of the infants from X's colony. And if so how she will break the news. She then haven't no choice, follow Storm. Meanwhile...) Birkin: Hmmm....Yes, interesting. (Birkin is seen inspecting a blood sample from Rayla) Birkin: Yes, I think this could work. Your DNA is just the right base I needed Rayla. Rayla: *Muffled* Birkin: I'm sorry Rayla but whatever you have to say can- Rayla: *Insistent muffled* Birkin: I'm sorry Rayla. But I can't have you use your sonic scream just cause you wanna say something. Rayla: *Shakes her head while muffled talking* Birkin: Oh? You won't use your sonic scream? (Rayla shakes her head to tell him she won't) Birkin: Hmm, I guess I could trust you. Guards! (Two guards enter the room) Birkin: Stay here in case she pulls something. Soldier: Yes doctor. (Birkin then slowly goes up and grabs the muzzle. The guards point weapons at Rayla as Birkin removes it. He steps back) Rayla:.... You... You said... You said you can make me human again? Birkin: Like I said, it's like reversing time on a clock. Rayla: What...do I need to do? Birkin: Well Rayla, all I need from you is a few DNA samples. Rayla: What for? Birkin: Like I said, it's for my newest creation. It won't take long I promise. Rayla:.... *Closes her eyes* Do whatever you need to.. Birkin: Good. Then just relax. (Birkin's puts the muzzle back on but Rayla does not resist) Rayla: *Thinking* I've accepted being a Targhul. But that's only cause I was told I was un-curable. But.... This could be my chance. To be normal again. Birkin: Now then, let's begin. (Birkin pulls out a syringe as it cuts to Alex, Jack and Richie in the cafeteria during lunch) Alex: Where the hell is Ian? Jack: Knowing him? Probably in this place's medbay. Richie: Maybe. Alex: You find anything Richie? Richie: I found a few schematics for those chips. Alex: Anything else? Richie: Not really. I think I chose the wrong terminal. Jack: Well we couldn't find any of the Targhul either. Alex: They must be on another floor. Richie: Probab- (Richie then sees Blake across from them sitting with Storm) Richie: Hey guys.... Alex: Hm? Richie: You see that? (The two look to see Storm. And with him is Blake) Alex: B-Blake??? Jack: What is she doing??? Richie: Looks like she caught Storm's attention. Alex: Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Jack: Depends. Alex: On what? Jack: On whether or not she messes this up. (The 3 look back as Blake is seen eating along with Storm, who has TONS of food) Storm: Tell me Samantha. When did you join the Federation? Blake: Probably about a week or so ago? Storm: And you moved up the ranks that fast?? Impressive. Blake: I must have impressed the right person. Storm: Indeed. Only a week and already leading your own squad. You must be a really hard working woman. Blake: I try my best. Storm: I'm more surprised how I never heard about you. I keep tabs on all of The Boss's men. Blake: The Boss? Storm: Oh yes. He's our leader. Blake: What's his name? Storm: Top secret. Though we all like to refer to him as The Shadow Man around here. Blake: Do you know what he looks like? Storm: Not in the least. Blake: You don't know what he looks like? Storm: No one does. We only see him as a shadowy silhouette. Hence why we call him The Shadow Man. Blake:....I see. (Alex, Richie and Jack then sit down next to Blake) Alex: Hey hey Captain! Jack: We were wondering where you ran off to! Storm:.... Who... The hell... Are you 3? Blake: Th-These are my squad mates sir. My deepest apologizes for they're intrusion. Alex: Intrusion? We always join lunch with you ma'am. Storm:..... Blake: Is it... All right if they join us? Sir? Storm:....Sure. Alex: Great! Jack: Thanks sir! Storm: Yes... Blake: *In her mind* He's starting to get annoyed. I'll have to make sure these guys don't piss him off. After what he did to that infant, I'd bet he'd do the same to his own troops if they made him mad. Alex: So, how was the report sir? Storm: It was definitely pleasing. Knowing the heroes know nothing of our whereabouts is always good to know. Jack: Well that's good! Richie: Those Defenders are certainly something huh? Storm: They're trouble is what they are. All of them. Alex: Yeah! Storm: It just disgusts me that they let such freaks in with their group. Richie: Freaks? Alex: You mean those Targhuls? Storm: That's one of them. Such foul monsters disgust us here at the Federation. If you ask me, P.A.T should've done better at their job. Alex: Y-Yeah. P.A.T. really need to get they're shit together. Storm: And don't get me started on the Faunas. Blake:.... Storm: Haven't even scouted Remnant more than twice and I already hate the sons of bitches. What kind of god gets so bored that he decides that tainting humanity with the blood of a feral creature is good enough to keep alive? Alex: Uhhh.... Jack: W-Well maybe it was an evolutionary step! Storm: More like misstep to me. All I've heard from that place was how much trouble they cause. Richie: Well uhh- Storm: Honestly if I had the capability, I'd tell Birkin to hurry his ass up and make that G-Virus so we can bombard the entire planet into a viral wasteland. At least, until we get our hands on Hendricks. Blake: Hendricks... You mean Alkorin's son sir? Storm: Exactly. He's only Plan B, but if what we believe is true, he could be our ultimate weapon. Alex: Why? Storm:....Top. Secret. Alex:..... Storm: Well. I think I've had my fill. Samantha. I've enjoyed our conversation. I feel like I found someone who TRULY understand. Blake: Thank you sir. Storm: Now then, I must go and forward the report to the boss. Have a nice day you guys. Alex: Yes sir. Jack: We will. (Storm gets up and walks off) Alex: *sigh* Well that went well. (After Storm is out of ear shot, Blake slams a shaky fist on the table) Jack: B-Blake??? Blake: That.... Man... He's... He's pure evil.... Jack: You're telling me. Richie: Es incluso peor de lo que pensaba. (He's even worse than I thought) Alex: You okay Blake? Blake: No... No I'm not okay. I hate being near that monster. And yet I don't have a choice. Jack: What do you mean? Blake: We don't know where the Targhuls are being kept and if we keep searching, we might draw attention. So... I'm gonna have to get close to him and see if he'll tell me. Alex: Are you sure that's a good idea? Blake: It's our only shot Alex. Alex: Well, alright. Richie: Try not to get found out though. Blake: I won't. (The five all nod and get up before splitting up. A man cloaked in shadow wearing lightweight armor is seen watching them leave) ???:..... TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts